


Turn About Is Fair Play

by MaeveBran



Category: Fringe
Genre: F/M, Handcuffs, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-21
Updated: 2008-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 03:45:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1629782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeveBran/pseuds/MaeveBran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a hard case, Olivia and Peter console each other in imaginative ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn About Is Fair Play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Savageseraph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageseraph/gifts).



> I would like to thank my Betas JediButtercup and Earc Macfithil. I would also like to note that this my first foray into both Fringe Fandom and writting real hard R fic.

Agent Olivia Dunham wondered how she'd wound up here. She could clearly remember getting the answer to cure Agent Loeb of the parasite in Frankfurt earlier that day. She remembered being in the hospital when the agent was reunited with his wife.

That's right, she thought. Peter came up to her in the hospital. "Do you want to grab something to eat?" she had asked. He'd replied something about a bad day and being thirsty instead so they had left. They'd found themselves at a local pub that served pretty decent pub food. Olivia had ordered the fish and chips with several pints of lager to wash it down. Peter had ordered several doubles of Jack.

"Did you know he used to experiment on me?" Peter asked after the first double.

"What? Who?" Olivia stuttered. "Walter, you mean?"

"Yeah, Walter," Peter said bitterly after the barmaid brought him another drink.

"What kind of experiments?" Olivia asked as she took a sip of her drink.

"He used to hook me up to car batteries and run the current through me to find out my level of electrical tolerance," Peter said after draining his drink and signaling for another.

"I don't know what to say," Olivia said.

"You don't have to say anything. I just thought you should know what kind of man you freed from the mental institute," Peter said. 

Olivia remembered that they then finished their drinks and hung around nursing a few more until closing time. Then they found their way back to her place. She'd been pretty sure they both had an idea of where this was headed and since Peter still shared a hotel suite with Walter it was an unspoken choice to go to Olivia's. Her place was closer anyway.

Peter and Olivia had entered the apartment and immediately fallen on each other, kissing as they removed each other's clothes. When Olivia removed her holster and handcuffs, Peter took them.

"I think I have a use for those later, if you don't mind?" Peter whispered in her ear before he followed a now underwear-clad Olivia into the bedroom.

"I don't mind at all," Olivia had answered. She undid her bra as she lay down on the bed and watched as he dropped his trousers and stood there in his boxers. Then he held up the handcuffs and waggled his eyebrows. Olivia managed a nod and the next thing she knew, Peter was kneeling over her. He picked up her left hand and snapped one of the cuffs around her wrist. He bent his head and kissed her hard on the lips, and as his tongue slipped into her mouth he lifted her arm to the headboard. He slipped the other cuff around one of the bars in the headboard, then moved his mouth from hers and nibbled at her neck while he lifted her right arm into position and snapped that cuff around that wrist. Then he paused, looking down at her.

"Are you sure about this?" Peter asked.

Peter's question brought Olivia back to her present position. She knew how she got here and where this would go. She knew she needed this as much as he did. "I'm sure," she answered.

He slid off the bed and dove for his pants. He fumbled around until he found his wallet and pulled out a foil packet, placing it between her breasts so he would not lose it before he was ready for it. Then he stripped off his boxers before crawling back on the bed. He kissed her fiercely on the mouth, then trailed more kisses down her stomach to the waistband of her panties. He skipped over the clothed portion and continued kissing down the outside of her right leg, then worked his way up the inside. When he reached the edge of her panties again he raised his head and gently blew on her stomach. His warm breath tickled her already heightened senses, making her strain against her bonds.

"Like that do you?" Peter said, deliberately over-enunciating each word to tickle her more.

"Yes," she moaned. "Take them off."

"Not yet," he replied, then started kissing down the outside of her left leg. He then kissed his way back up the inside. By the time he reached her inner thigh, Olivia was writhing and moaning. Finally, he decided to end her torment.

About an hour later, the ache in Olivia's arms woke her out of her pleasant drowse. She wasn't used to sleeping with her arms bound above her head. Not only that, but Peter was still laying half on her. She shifted her hips, hoping to dislodge him, but he only muttered in his sleep and tightened the arm around her waist. She tried again, this time with more force, and succeeded in waking him up.

"Olivia? What?" Peter mumbled before full consciousness returned. He rolled completely off of her and sat up, blinking blearily. Then he grabbed his boxers and hustled to the bathroom. A few minutes later, he returned.

"Do you think you could get the key?" she asked, rattling the handcuffs against the headboard.

"Um sure," Peter replied. "Where do you keep it?"

"On my key chain," Olivia said. "I think I put them on the entry table as we stumbled past it."

"I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere," Peter joked as he swiftly left.

"Very funny," she muttered.

Peter returned in a minute with her keys. "Which one is it?"

"It's the small silver one on its own little ring," Olivia said, hoping no one in the office ever found out about this. While she did not regret having sex with Peter, it wasn't exactly permissible to use her FBI issued handcuffs as sex toys. She was in enough trouble for being in love with her former partner, and if this ever came out there would be trouble. 

Peter found the key and made quick work of freeing her. She snatched up the sheet and awkwardly wrapped it around her as she sat up, rolling her shoulders. 

"Thanks," she said. "I was beginning to lose feeling in my hands."

"I'm sorry, Olivia," Peter said as he reached for her right hand. He held it and gently rubbed it.

"Don't worry about it, Peter," Olivia said as she picked up the handcuffs. She thought about it for a moment, then dangled them from her index finger and looked suggestively at him. "Turn about is fair play?"


End file.
